1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bathing accessories, and more particularly to an adjustable shower mounted device having a plurality of rotating cleansing brushes and spray nozzles operated by water pressure for washing the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Showering is a well known technique for cleaning the body. During a typical shower, a constant flow of clean water flows over the body, resulting in the removal of soap, suds, and body soil.
Many people experience difficulty reaching certain parts of the body, and in particular areas of the back, while showering. While attempting to properly cleanse their backs, bathers are often forced to twist in awkward positions, reaching around their chest and over their shoulders. This can be difficult for the elderly and impossible for those having physical disabilities.
The prior art reveals numerous devices designed to assist in the washing process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,165 issued to Westberry et al, 5,072,480 issued to Peters et al, 4,943,018 issued to Glaser et al, and 4,696,068 issued to Kenner all are directed to wall mounted back washing devices having fixed brushes that enable a person taking a shower or a bath to position their back against the device to assist in cleansing hard to reach areas. These devices, however, require the user to supply any washing motion by rubbing, either side to side, or up and down, against the fixed device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,942 issued to Shannon, 4,271,543 issued to Martin, 4,228,557 issued to DeVivo et al, 4,171,094 issued to Halfen, 3,875,604 issued to Wurn et al, 3,724,760 issued to Smith, 2,697,839 issued to Jackson, and 1,758,115 issued to Kelly, are all directed to shower fixtures having either manual or automatic height adjusting features that enable the devices' cleansing means to move vertically relative to the user for cleansing hard to reach areas.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,962 issued to Ritter, 4,841,590 issued to Terry et al, 3,074,088 issued to Williams, are all directed toward powered rotating brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,737 issued to Herman is directed toward a shower mounted device having a vertically adjustable powered rotating brush for washing the body of a user.
While the aforementioned devices disclose various back washing devices for use in a shower, these devices have realized only limited acceptance in the market. All of the discovered art suffers limitations including; electrical power requirements, small brush size, fixed brushes or brush bristles that require the user to supply any necessary washing motion, lack of height adjustment, lack of water pressure adjustment, or bulky and complicated structure.
Thus, there exists a need for an uncomplicated shower mounted back washing device that easily mounts in a shower and provides a large cleansing surface having powered rotating brushes that do not require electricity and are easily adjustable so as to accommodate users of differing heights, and is capable of regulating water pressure. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.